Vel'Koz/historia
| Płeć = Mężczyzna | Rasa = Dziecko Pustki | Broń = | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * | Powiązani = , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Pierwszy Kontakt *Inny rodzaj głodu *Oko z otchłani }} }} Nie wiadomo, czy Vel'Koz był pierwszym z Dzieci Pustki, które pojawiły się w , ale na pewno żaden inny pomiot nie prześcignął go pod względem chłodnego, wykalkulowanego postrzegania świata. Choć jego pobratymcy pożerają lub profanują wszystko wokół, on woli analizować i obserwować fizyczny wymiar — oraz dziwne, wojownicze istoty, które go zamieszkują — szukając słabości, które mogłaby wykorzystać. Lecz Vel'Koz bynajmniej nie przygląda się temu wszystkiemu biernie. Atakuje zagrażające mu osobniki, wystrzeliwując zabójczą plazmę, a nawet rozrywając samą materię świata. Oko Pustki Aby w pełni zrozumieć grozę, jaką jest Vel'Koz, trzeba najpierw poznać historię Obserwatorów i ich ślepoty na świat śmiertelników. Za wymiarem materialnym, a raczej pod nim, znajduje się ziejąca otchłań. Jest to kraina , w której nie ma miejsca dla istot śmiertelnych ani nieśmiertelnych. Nie ma sensu pytać, w jaki sposób czy dlaczego powstała — liczy się tylko to, że istnieje. Pustka jest wieczna. Pustka pożera wszystko. W lodowatej, bezkresnej ciemności rządy sprawuje nieprzenikniona nicość. Przez wiele eonów była na swój sposób czysta. Panował pokój, o ile takie słowo może mieć tam jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nagle coś się zmieniło. Nie w świecie Pustki, lecz gdzieś indziej. To było życie, to było… coś, co pojawiło się znikąd, ocierając się o olbrzymie, zimne, bezkształtne byty dryfujące pośród kompletnej ciemności. Przed tym wydarzeniem nie były one nawet w pełni świadome swojej zdolności odczuwania zmysłami, a teraz nie mogły już ani chwili dłużej znieść obecności tego czegoś — innego świata pełnego obezwładniającej siły tworzenia. Byty przyglądały się uważnie. Analizowały. A wkrótce Obserwatorzy sami zaczęli być obserwowani. Malutkie umysły śmiertelników, które próbowały ich dosięgnąć, nie zasługiwały na uwagę. Były jak przebłyski światła na najdalszym skraju otchłani. A jednak Obserwatorzy dostrzegli w nich szansę na wdarcie się do świata materii, zniszczenie go i uciszenie nieznośnego pulsowania rzeczywistości poza obrębem Pustki. Najśmielsi z nich rozerwali zasłonę i pomknęli w górę, lecz pogubili się w nieznanej dotąd liniowej, materialnej naturze rzeczywistości. Na chwilę pojawiły się czas, ciepło i ból... A później wszystko ogarnął chłód. Przejście zostało zamknięte, a dziesiątki Obserwatorów utknęło bez ruchu w przestrzeni pomiędzy dwoma światami. Ci, którzy pozostali w Pustce, musieli się cofnąć. Nie mieli pojęcia, co się wydarzyło, ale wiedzieli, że zostali zdradzeni. Postanowili przystosować się do sytuacji. Sięgając do obcego świata, Obserwatorzy zaczerpnęli z prymitywnej materii, z którego się składał. Nadali jej kształt, wypaczyli ją i obdarzyli świadomością. Twory te były pierwszymi z Dzieci Pustki, które stały się jej oczami i uszami, wysłane do krainy koszmarów, by obserwować, słuchać i zdobywać informacje. Jeden z nich zdecydowanie się wyróżniał. Był prawdopodobnie najstarszym z pomiotów, a na pewno istniał najdłużej poza granicami otchłani. Nieszczęśnicy, którzy mieli okazję go spotkać, nadawali mu wiele imion. Tysiące lat przed tym, jak Icathia poznała moc Pustki w bitwie, prymitywne ludy lękały się diabła zwanego Vel'Kozem, który wypełzał z podziemi, by wykradać sny mędrców. Choć jego miano nie ma dosłownego tłumaczenia we współczesnej mowie, oznacza mniej więcej „pojmować przez zagładę”. Nienasycony głód wiedzy doprowadził Vel’Koza w najdalsze zakątki świata — na najwyższe szczyty i do najmroczniejszych głębin. Ten sprytny i metodyczny stwór w milczeniu obserwował, jak rodzą się i upadają cywilizacje, poświęcił wiele stuleci na przeczesywanie dna oceanu, by odkryć jego tajemnice, a nawet śledził ruchy gwiazd na nieboskłonie. Całą zdobytą wiedzę zanosi z powrotem do wyłomów w materii — żeby podzielić się nią z Obserwatorami — i bez wahania zabija każdego śmiertelnika, który stanie mu na drodze. Bowiem Pustka jest wieczna i pożre nas wszystkich. Inny rodzaj głodu Pocałowawszy żonę na pożegnanie, oparłem włócznię na ramieniu i razem z pozostałymi opuściłem wioskę. Było jeszcze wcześnie i pierwsze promienie słońca dopiero rozjaśniały leśną gęstwinę Tokogolu, kiedy nasza szóstka przedzierała się do punktu obserwacyjnego przy wydeptanym szlaku. Wędrowaliśmy bez zbędnego bagażu — nasza warta miała potrwać jedynie do następnego księżyca, kiedy to inni włócznicy mieli nas zastąpić. Tokogol graniczył z , którego narastająca ostatnimi czasy agresja skłaniała władców do ciągłego ostrzenia włóczni. Nasza podróż była krótka i nudna — marzenie żołnierza. Maszerowaliśmy przez większość dnia, aż w końcu ujrzeliśmy odległy kształt strażnicy. Ogień sygnałowy płonął, pozdrawiając nas z daleka cienkim słupem białego dymu. Atmosfera wśród moich towarzyszy była pogodna, gawędziliśmy ze sobą jak bracia i bliscy przyjaciele. Choć naszym zadaniem było obserwowanie granicy w poszukiwaniu oznak wojny, jej widmo było w Tokogolu nikłe. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, okazało się, że brama jest otwarta, mimo że nie została zniszczona ani wyważona. Ogarnęło nas dziwne uczucie, nieprzyjemny chłód wędrujący w górę kręgosłupa. Po minach pozostałych widziałem, że czują to samo. Uformowaliśmy niewielki mur z tarcz, ustawiwszy się w dwa szeregi, i przekroczyliśmy ostrokół, spodziewając się zobaczyć ślady rzezi — gruzy, zniszczenia i trupy Noxian. Nic takiego jednak nie znaleźliśmy. Naszym oczom ukazał się widok całkowicie przeciętnej strażnicy. Pod wciąż pełnymi jedzenia garnkami czerwienił się żar palenisk. Mokre ubrania wisiały na sznurach, a lampiony nadal tkwiły na tykach, jak zawsze nocą. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, zaniepokojeni i niepewni. Nasi towarzysze najwyraźniej rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. — Co tu się wydarzyło? — wyszeptał Bel. Rozproszyliśmy się, by poszukać jakichkolwiek oznak życia. — Może ich pojmano? — zastanawiał się Ulryk. Zbliżyłem się do ostrokołu. Część drewna została spalona na węgiel. Wyciągnąłem rękę, ale wystarczyło lekkie muśnięcie, by wierzchnia warstwa się osypała, ukazując krąg gładkiego drewna. Znaleźliśmy podobne ślady w różnych częściach obozowiska, ale nikt z nas nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powstały. Nagle usłyszeliśmy okrzyk i wszyscy przybraliśmy bojową pozycję. — Chodźcie, szybko! To był głos Afrona. Natychmiast do niego popędziliśmy. Stał nieruchomo nad jakimś ciałem. — To Halryn — powiedział Afron. — Syn garbarza. Młody mężczyzna leżał skulony na ziemi, a włosy przysłaniały mu bladą twarz. Nie zauważyliśmy żadnych śladów walki, krwi ani ran. Wyjąłem nóż. Uklęknąłem i podsunąłem ostrze pod nos Halryna. To był zimny dzień i na ostrzu od razu pojawiła się delikatna para, ukazując się i znikając w rytm płytkiego, miarowego oddechu. — Żyje — oznajmiłem, chwytając go za ramię. Odskoczyliśmy, gdy tylko przewróciłem go na plecy. Oczy Halryna były szeroko otwarte, ale kryła się w nich tylko pustka. Wyglądało na to, że jest przytomny, choć jego prawe oko po prostu patrzyło w niebo, pozbawione światła. Ale to nie to nas tak odrzuciło. — Na bogów — wysapał Ulryk. Afron splunął, by odegnać licho, a my poszliśmy za jego przykładem. Tam, gdzie było lewe oko Halryna, została tylko czarna dziura. Uczestniczyłem w wystarczającej liczbie bitew, by rozpoznać obrażenia od włóczni albo miecza, ale żadna znana mi broń nie powodowała takich ran. Była zbyt równa i precyzyjna, by mogła powstać podczas bitwy. Twarzy chłopca nie wykrzywiał grymas bólu. — Kto mu to zrobił? — spytał Bel. — Dzikie zwierzę? A może to jakaś zaraza? Odsunęliśmy się od ciała przerażeni. — Nie — zmarszczył brwi Caer, sięgając do torby z ziołami i kompresami, którą miał przy pasie. — Rana się nie jątrzy. To nie była zaraza. — Znajdźcie resztę — rozkazał Bel. — Teraz. Znajdowaliśmy ich jednego po drugim. To byli nasi bracia, mężczyźni z wioski, którzy sprzedawali ryby i wykuwali oręż. Wszyscy byli pozbawieni lewego oka i uparcie trwali w bezruchu. Wydawali się niemal spokojni, co napawało nas jeszcze większym lękiem. Afron spojrzał na Bela. — Co teraz? — Trzeba ostrzec innych — rzekł Ulryk. — Przed czym? — zapytał Caer. — Nie mamy pojęcia, co tu się dzieje. Rozgorzała kłótnia. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, a wraz z nim zapach dymu. — Czekajcie. Ucichli, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Przełknąłem ślinę. — Skoro wszyscy są w tym stanie — wskazałem na ogień sygnałowy za naszymi plecami — to kto rozpalił o... Ulryk został wyrzucony w powietrze, zanim zorientowaliśmy się w sytuacji. Oślepił mnie błysk światła, ale zdążyłem dostrzec olbrzymi, ciemny kształt. Słyszałem klątwy, przysięgi i modły dochodzące z ust moich towarzyszy. Wszystko ucichło nagle z odgłosem przypominającym trzask bicza, po którym dało się słyszeć ogłuszający, wibrujący wrzask. Gdy odzyskałem wzrok, leżałem na ziemi. Spojrzałem w dół, by ujrzeć własne, połamane nogi. Pozostali wojownicy, moi bracia i przyjaciele, również leżeli na ziemi, tępo wpatrując się w niebo. Słyszałem tylko jeden głos. Odwróciłem się, by ujrzeć jego źródło. Mogłem jedynie patrzeć, jak Afron, zaledwie szesnastoletni młodzieniec, wije się pod cielskiem potwora. Skąpany w ostrym fioletowym świetle zatrząsł się gwałtownie, gdy jedno z odnóży stwora zatopiło się w jego czaszkę, przebijając oko. Przestał krzyczeć, stając się pustą łupiną jak wszyscy inni. Wówczas potwór zwrócił swoje nienawistne spojrzenie w moją stronę. Znalazł się przy mnie w ułamku sekundy. Spojrzałem w jego olbrzymie oko i poczułem, jak w monstrum wzbiera niewyobrażalny głód. Nie łaknął jedzenia, lecz czegoś, co znajdowało się znacznie głębiej. Moja dusza chwiała się na skraju przepaści, a bezlitosny głód próbował ściągnąć ją w dół... Nie. Jestem Hennis Kydarn, wojownik i włócznik z Tokogolu. Postanowiłem nie dać mu tej satysfakcji i nie krzyczeć, nawet kiedy jedna z jego macek wbiła się w moje oko. Bólu nie było... ...gdy pracowałem. Analiza może powodować fizyczne cierpienie, jeśli tego pragnę, ale tym razem mi na tym nie zależało. Nauczyłem się wiele o bólu i sposobach jego wykorzystania. Posiadane przez tego osobnika informacje są cenne, jak każda wiedza. Osada, relacje, kasty. Pewna samica, potomstwo... Osobnik wzbrania się przed analizą, ale z łatwością go złamię. Pochłonąwszy już całą możliwą wiedzę, udaję się tutaj, by rozpowszechnić zgromadzone dane. Znajdująca się pode mną wyrwa to kanał dla informacji, które zostaną przekazane do prawdziwego świata. Stworzenia, które go zamieszkują, określają go mianem . Bez wątpienia mają dar do tworzenia dziwnych nazw — co dowodzi, jak daleko jestem od ukończenia swojego zadania. Otacza mnie wszechświat wiedzy, wielkiej mocy i odległych krain, a ja zamierzam poznać wszystko. Oferuję te informacje tu i teraz, a reszta nadejdzie z czasem. Przyjmować. Pożerać. Uczyć się. cs:Vel'Koz/Příběh de:Vel'Koz/Hintergrund en:Vel'Koz/Background es:Vel'Koz/Historia fr:Vel'Koz/Historique ru:Вел'Коз/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów